Bayangan Semu
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Seperti kata orang bijak, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. / "Oh," kata Wendy, menyisipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Hanya bayangan semu." Peter, diam-diam, menyetujui ucapan Wendy di lubuk hatinya. Ya, ia hanyalah bayangan semu. A simple drabble. RnR?


Bayangan Semu

Bayangan Semu – DraconisChantal

Peter Pan – J.M. Barrie

Failed Angst, semi canon, inspired by whensoever (a fan fiction by Asteria Capella)

Seperti kata orang bijak, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. / "_Oh_," kata Wendy, menyisipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Hanya bayangan semu." Peter, diam-diam, menyetujui ucapan Wendy di lubuk hatinya. _Ya. Ia hanyalah bayangan semu._

-oOo-

Sesosok lelaki dalam pakaian serba hijau melesat di atas langit. Di sampingnya, tampak setitik cahaya kecil yang tak mau kalah lincah. Ia menyeringai lebar ke arah cahaya kecil tersebut, sesekali menyerukan sesuatu seperti, 'Jangan lama-lama, Tink! Kau bisa tertinggal kalau terbang selama itu!' dan dibalas dengan renggutan kesal oleh sang lawan bicara.

Lelaki itu seringkali dipanggil sebagai Peter Pan, anak yang tak pernah tumbuh besar. Tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas maksimum. Ia terjebak di dalam sosok jasmaninya. Titik cahaya di sampingnya, seorang peri mungil yang berkelap-kelip ceria, adalah Tinkerbell. Keduanya melakukan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya; pergi menuju dunia fana dari Neverland, duduk-duduk di atas atap rumah, kemudian kembali lagi ketika jam besar tengah kota berdenting nyaring.

Tak ada yang berubah.

_Benarkah?_ Peter seringkali menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Apakah benar-benar tak ada yang berubah? Apakah—apakah hidupnya akan selalu seperti ini, hari demi hari, tanpa ada perubahan walau hanya sedikit?

Jawabannya, tidak. Atau mungkin, kata yang lebih tepat adalah _belum_. Peter, diam-diam, menghela napasnya. Agaknya, ia merasa berterimakasih akan angin berisik di atas langit yang menyamarkan helaan napas tersebut.

"Aku sering bertanya-tanya," katanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang kepada Tink, "apakah ia masih menungguku atau tidak."

Tink berceloteh dengan berisiknya, dalam suara kecil yang terdengar nyaring. Peter, yang terbang di sampingnya, sibuk menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali seolah-olah ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tink. Yah, ia memang mengerti, kok.

"Kau tahu, kan, minggu lalu kita melihat ada orang lain di kamarnya, bukan _Wendy_."

Meski terasa ngilu, lidahnya tetap melafalkan nama gadis pujaannya. Gadis yang tak mungkin ia lupakan meski Wendy hanyalah manusia fana. Berbeda dengan dirinya, berbeda dengan Anak-anak yang Hilang, berbeda dengan sosok-sosok di Neverland.

"Beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia tampak sibuk membereskan kamarnya. Memasukkan ini dan itu ke dalam boks ukuran jumbo," kata Peter, tersirat rasa cemas di dalam suaranya, terombang-ambing bersama melodi angin malam yang dingin. Ia meringis setelah mendengar cicitan Tink beberapa saat kemudian. "Kau benar, Tink. Aku seharusnya tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ya, kan?"

Tink mengangguk-angguk di sampingnya, menyampaikan kesetujuannya.

Peter berhenti tepat pada waktunya, ketika jendela rumah yang ia kenal berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ia menunggu, menunggu hingga tirai rumah itu tersibak. Sudah beberapa waktu lamanya tirai itu tak terbuka, menampakkan kamar dengan kertas dinding berwarna _pink_ pastel. Tirainya-pun sudah tak sama lagi. Tak ada renda-renda feminim yang menempel di sana. Warnanya-pun berbeda, krem pucat yang tak menampakkan keriangan pemilik ruangan.

Peter merasakan hatinya mencelos ketika tirai itu tersibak.

Ya, ada seseorang di sana. Ada _dua_ orang di dalamnya. Namun, bukan gadis dengan adik laki-lakinya. Yang ia lihat adalah orang lain, wajah nonfamiliar. Wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat.

Peter terbang lebih rendah, mengintip jendela-jendela yang tak tertutupi tirai. Meski merasa aneh, Peter mendaratkan kaki telanjangnya ke atas tanah yang dinginnya menusuk tiap senti kulitnya.

"Oh, itu _dia_!"

Peter melihat Wendy, di sana, di depan seorang wanita yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Meski hatinya melompat-lompat karena sosok di depan matanya, Peter dapat melihat kesedihan sekaligus kekecewaan di dalam iris mata sang gadis.

"Kami berjanji akan merawat rumah ini baik-baik," kata wanita yang tak Peter kenal tersebut. Peter mengangkat salah satu alisnya, menunjukkan rasa keingintahuannya akan topik pembicaraan ini. "Aku bahkan tak berniat mengubah interiornya. Sangat menawan sekaligus anggun!"

Wendy melemparkan senyum, terlalu tipis sehingga Peter tak yakin apakah itu senyuman senang atau senyuman kecewa. "Aku tahu," balas Wendy sesopan mungkin. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Rumah_ku_, _rumah baruku_, maksudnya, masih berantakan dan perlu dirapikan di sana-sini."

Sang wanita mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Aku tahu betapa pusingnya mengurusi rumah baru," katanya cerewet. "Yah, bukan berarti rumah_mu_ ini termasuk sulit diurusi. Ini rumah _terbaik_ yang pernah kutinggali!"

Wendy kembali melemparkan senyuman. "Baiklah kalau begitu—"

Peter berjengit, menoleh ke arah Tink dengan wajah ingin tahu sekaligus tak mengerti. Suara pintu berderit membuatnya terlonjak, ia bahkan tak sempat terbang menjauh dari jangkauan pandangan _siapapun_.

Peter dapat mendengar suara desisan yang penuh akan rasa terkejut khas Wendy Darling, yang mungkin namanya akan berubah sebentar lagi. Peter melompat tinggi ke udara, terbang menjauh dan bersembunyi di balik atap rumah. Meski begitu, ia masih dapat mendengar suara penuh ketidakpercayaan Wendy.

"_Oh_," kata Wendy, menyisipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Hanya bayangan semu."

Peter, diam-diam, menyetujui ucapan Wendy di lubuk hatinya.

_Ya. Ia hanyalah bayangan semu._

**FIN**

Written by DraconisChantal on Sunday, 1 September 2013

16.59 – 17.41 p.m.


End file.
